


Mi Querida

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Addams Family AU, Horses, Love beyond everything, M/M, May contains blood or sensitive themes, May talk about murder and death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, True Love, collections of short stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Hubert is the Darkness, the Creep along your spine, the Magician and the Vassal, an endless Night; Ferdinand is the Light, the soft hand caressing you, the Knight and the Noble, a soft sunny Day. Nothing could have brought them together if not their love…Collection of the stories more or less inspired and soaked by my love for Addams Family.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Whines in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, I'm very very very fan of the Addams Family so it's just inspired by them (mostly the very first serie) because everything I'm watching it, I just see them. And Hubert being Hubert and Ferdinand such a ray of Sun, I couldn't resist.
> 
> Also, sorry for my english and the possible mistakes...
> 
> As for YOU, being there, I want to take a few minutes of your time to remind you, you're awesome!! You keep going and that's great!! Someone love you and appreciate you beyond everything you can imagine!!! And whatever your project, except if it's illegaaaaal, I wish you to suceed!!!! Stay hydrated!!!

“I’m going to bed earlier today, I have an important reunion for Edelgard.”

Hubert was at his desk, working on the late papers he had received. How to deal with them… in the most legal possible way, if he could. Not that he found that very exciting but it was the best for her. When he heard Ferdinand talking to him, he looked up at him, as he did every time he heard him talk… until Ferdinand decide to talk too much and he would come back to his work… but listen to him anyway.

“Very well,” Hubert said, holding out his hand. “Do you need me to blow some candles?”

Ferdinand stopped tying his hair in a loosen braid and gave him his hand, smiling softly when Hubert kissed the knuckles.

“You can let them light. I wouldn’t want you to hurt your eyes,” he said.

He leaned to kiss the corner of his lips. “Don’t come join me too late. I will miss you.”

“I will think about you,” Hubert replied.

He slid his fingers along the hairs and removed Ferdinand’s ribbon from his hand to tie himself the hairdressing. He pressed a kiss on the tip of those golden hairs he loved as much as this pure being by his side.

“Have a nice night.”

Ferdinand moved away, blowing him a kiss before going to bed.

A horrible whine crossed the air.

Ferdinand woke up in surprise and looked around. Everything was dark.

“Hubert?”

“Hmmm?”

So he was there. And not outside, fixing a problem with the easiest way he knew…

“Do you hear that?” he asked. “The whine?”

Hubert brought him softly against his chest and listening on the same time. The cracks of in the walls, the lament, the hiccups, he was used to it… but yes, he heard the whine. A horse was suffering somewhere…

“Yes,” he said.

Ferdinand raised up in the bed.

He didn’t like those whines in the night. He wasn’t that surprised that Hubert didn’t react though…

“I will see,” he announced, coming outside of the blankets.

Hubert rubbed his eyelids. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“No, no. Please, sleep.”

Ferdinand leaned to give him a soft kiss and then he left the room, taking his boots and a spear. He quickly put on the first and then walked in the corridors. He wasn’t afraid because he had his weapon in his hand but also because he knew Hubert would know and react if something happened. Not that he needed it… It was just pleasant. And, well… his lover and fiancé did was the most frightening things of the whole Castle. If he loved to snuggle in his arms at night, nothing could reach his fear…

Ferdinand arrived in the stable where the whines came from. He had a lantern in his hand, lighting his way as he moved on the floor covered with hay. He didn’t have the feeling someone had entered the stable and was attacking the horses. Maybe an illness that struck them?

As he moved through the alley, he was struck by something else.

Something he should have noticed before.

The whines…

They were coming from Harmony’s box.

He should have recognized them. But she was always so calm. But he should have! Harmony was expecting. But… but it wasn’t for now!

Ferdinand dashed to the box, putting the spear against the wood and the lantern on the large semi-wall between the horses. He approached the poor white horse with soft grey spot here and there. He crouched next to her, pressing his forehead against her.

“I will help you, Harmony. We will get through this together,” he swore.

He got up quickly to go wash his hand to the pipe giving on the well. It was the most hygienic thing he could do. He just took the time to tie his hairs in a ponytail and then… he prepared himself to help Harmony as much as he could!

Hours had passed and Ferdinand never stopped helping the horse.

What he was doing, helping her to give life and easing her, shouldn’t be something he could do because his father always refused it. But he sneaked around to help the stableboy because he loved so much horses. And here… here, he was happy he had disobeyed so often. What would have happened if he had done nothing of this? No one came. And in his arms… there were a tiny foal, shaking, cold. He was hugging him, not caring about birth fluid, blood… sweat.

He had given water and hay to Harmony and she was resting herself, her head on his lap. He just wanted to bring warm to the foal in his arms.

Just wanted to be sure everything would be alright.

Being sit here. Being there, staying sure that he would have everything if needed.

The night was cold.

The foal needed his warm for now. He rubbed him softly, holding him in his arms, trying to prevent the shake of his fingers…

“Stay with me, baby,” he muttered. “Stay with me…”

He pressed his lips on the tiny forehead and kept rubbing softly his body. He would give him his entire warm if needed…

Hubert hadn’t sleep of the night. Of course he hadn’t, expecting Ferdinand to come back… He would have _known_ if something had happened to him but not seeing him coming back wasn’t pleasant at all.

What was truly happening while he was there, laying in his cold bed, among the blankets.

Maybe his magic had failed him? The magic that should warn him if something was happening to Ferdinand, while letting him have his privacy…

He raised in the bed, decided to go see after his dear fiancé if he was stupid enough not to have went before and… was struck by the Sun.

His Sun.

Who just had opened the door.

Ferdinand was standing there, his hairs in such a chaos and he was dirty but he smiled. He smiled so much…

“Harmony got a baby! I thought I would lose them but then I saved her. And him!”

He ran to the bed and leaned to kiss Hubert on the cheek.

“I’m sorry not to have been there. But you should have seen the baby when he started to move around! So cute!”

Hubert held out his hand, caressing the damp ruffled hairs.

“Ah… I need to take a bath before the reunion starts.”

“Why? You’re so beautiful. More beautiful than the day you accepted to take my hand.”

Ferdinand laughed softly. “We were fighting in the name of Edelgard! You were covered with blood.”

“And you were the Light of the battlefield.” Hubert kissed the inside of Ferdinand’s wrist. “But today…”

“I swear, I’ll try to look as horrible for our wedding,” Ferdinand smiled.

He moved backward, blowing him a kiss because he really needed that bath.

“Ferdinand?”

Ferdinand turned toward him.

“Don’t move,” Hubert smirked.

He got up and walked toward him, lifting him in his arms. Ferdinand smiled as he passed his arms around him.

“If you’re willing to change yourself that much, let me bring you to the bathroom.”

“Every minute with you is a delight,” Ferdinand replied, kissing him tenderly.

Hubert replied to it and brought him in the bathroom, holding him against his heart.


	2. Secretly not

Since he was a child, Hubert always had been hardworking. Especially when it came to care about those he liked. Especially when it came to care about Edelgard. At the second she would have a problem, he would be there. He would do his best to protect her, no matter what. And if her Realm was in danger, even one second, he would arrange that. If someone was lurking around, trying to endanger the Realm, her Victory, he would be there…

He was there.

And the one who had tried to attack the Empress, the one who endangered everything was just there… tied to the wall thanks to manacles and heavy chains.

“If you don’t say to me what you have done, I will make you suffer even more… Don’t you want to end this suffer?” he muttered, his lips close to the man.

Which was shivering, blood streaming along his limbs. He had been trained. He wouldn’t let the slightest word move from his lips. But the man in front of him… ah, the man had been trained too. He was good to make him suffer and the moment of bliss were more stressful than the pain itself.

He didn’t want to say anything so, when he opened his lips, it was only to spit on Hubert face. The man took a handkerchief and passed it on his face, removing saliva melt with blood.

“Well… let’s try this.”

The man watched as Hubert was walking toward the drawer of his desk, taking out a vial with an orangish liquid inside… He took a valve stem and brought a few droplets inside of it, walking then toward the man who closed his lips.

Knocks echoed on the door.

The man smirked. At a few occasion, this monster told him to stop whine or yell his pain because he didn’t want him to ‘disturb his partner’. A very important information. And now… his secret will vanish. Maybe he will find a way to save himself while this psychopath will panic at the idea his partner will discover everything…

“What will you do now?” he said between his teeth.

Hubert smiled back to him.

“Enter,” he let out swirl in the room.

His victim’s eyes widened as the door opened. What is because he let someone enter of because the said someone was a pure ray of Light in the horror of his last hours? His hairs looked like Sun, his smile was huge and shiny and every point of his outfit was perfectly fitting him. From his high boots to the lovely pink ribbon in his hairs.

“Darling…”

The man smiled, seeing the horrified look in the soft brown eyes.

Here we are.

“I didn’t want to disturb you while you were working.”

“My Everything. I’m glad to see you, no matter when,” Hubert replied, leaning in to kiss his hand, being quite upset of those gloves…

But in public, it was more decent, at least.

“What?” the victim hiccupped.

“You won’t ask the Sir to repeat himself,” Hubert said. “He didn’t want to disturb me while I work. And now that you’re willing to open the mouth.”

Taking the stem, Hubert put it in the mouth of the man, letting slide exactly three droplets.

The man was pale as a dead… but it wasn’t because of the liquid…

“My love, what did you want?” Hubert asked, putting the stem in the sink.

“I wanted to know what you wanted for dinner. I have prepared your favorite biscuit for the tea time, I expected you would join me?”

“Your desires are orders, you know it,” Hubert smiled. “No need to seduce me.” He kissed his fingertips. “I’m already seduced.”

Ferdinand blushed softly and looked away.

“So… about the coffee I prepared for you?” he smiled.

“You’re delightful. I’d be happy to have it.”

The man on the wall cleared his throat. Ferdinand looked up toward him.

“My apologies. I’m very disrespectful of your work… I will come back later.”

“Hm… I accompany you outside,” Hubert offered.

Ferdinand smiled and gave him his hand, leading him bring him outside of the room.

“Please! Do something! You look normal!”

“Normal?” Ferdinand repeated.

Hubert brushed one lock of hair with a loving finger.

“Please! He’s mad!”

“Yes! Madly in love with me,” Ferdinand replied joyfully. “My sweetheart, I see I really disturb your work. I will leave and come back later with the coffee!”

“Everything within you is perfect. Thank you for blessing my life,” Hubert said.

Ferdinand smiled and even more when Hubert kissed his neck. He didn’t like to be that sentimental in front of people but this man will die sooner or later. And with his secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Hop, another note!! This one has also been more or less inspired by one of @Hawberries_ amazing drawing and they accepted I put a link of their drawing on my fic so HERE YOU ARE, look at this please!!!!
> 
> https://twitter.com/hawberries_/status/1188390696794722311


End file.
